


While You’re Gone

by TheBlinkFox



Series: Dreamcatcher One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlinkFox/pseuds/TheBlinkFox
Summary: Handong never knew what to do with herself when Gahyeon was gone. Maybe she never would.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher One-Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953712
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	While You’re Gone

“What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?” Handong said, her fingers pausing over her laptop’s keyboard. Her work was almost done. She sat at the dinner table in the apartment she and Gahyeon shared. The place was small, but it was more than enough for the couple.

Gahyeon stopped, her hand on the door handle, and looked into Handong’s eyes. Handong’s heart skipped a beat, like it always did despite the five years they had been together. Gahyeon quirked her head. “What do you usually do when I’m gone?” she asked.

Handong smiled softly. “Wait for you to come back.”

A soft blush tinged Gahyeon‘s cheeks as she giggled. “You’re so cheesy.”

“I know, but you love it,” Handong said, grinning.

Gahyeon hummed. “It’s true, I do.”

“So stay in tonight with me and let’s watch some dramas and order takeaway!” Handong said. She put on her best pout and added, “Please?”

“Aww Dongie, you know it’s been weeks since I’ve gone out drinking with the girls,” Gahyeon said. “I promise I’ll be back before midnight. Then we can watch all the dramas you want!”

Handong raised an eyebrow. “You promise?”

Gahyeon nodded emphatically. “I promise, my love.”

Handong hid a laugh behind her hand. “Now who’s being cheesy?”

Gahyeon shrugged. “It’s true.”

Warmth filled Handong’s chest. “I love you too. Now go have fun! I’ll cook your favourite meal for when you come back.”

Gahyeon blew a kiss. “You’re the best. I’ll see you later!” And with that, she left, closing the door gently behind her.

Handong watched her go with a lovesick grin on her face. Even after all these years, that girl still made her heart beat faster. She felt so loved and she never wanted it to end.

It was easy for Handong to gather all the ingredients for dinner. It was easy for her to prepare them and do the cooking. And it was more than easy to set out the table, the food ready to go, and Gahyeon's favourite dessert in the fridge.

But midnight came and went, with no Gahyeon stumbling through the door. Handong frowned. This didn't normally happen, but she did like to drink. Maybe she just got a bit carried away. She was sure her friends would deliver her home like they always did. Any second now.

Yet no sign. Handong tried texting. She left several calls. Dozens. No answer. Her fingers drummed the table, heart beginning to thump. What if something had happened? Was Gahyeon alright?

That was when a knock sounded at the door.

A grin split on Handong's face. She leapt up from her chair, raced to the door, and yanked it open. But her grin faded when she saw who was there.

Two police officers stood before her. They held their caps in their hands and their brows were heavy. Ice ran down Handong's spine.

"Ms Han?" the taller one said. His voice was soft.

Handong gulped. "Yes, that's me."

"Are you the wife of Lee Gahyeon?" he asked.

Handong couldn't find her voice. She simply nodded.

The officer sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have some bad news." He paused for a moment, then after a deep breath, he continued. "Lee Gahyeon was hit by a drunk driver. She was killed on the spot."

Handong blinked. A thought sounded in her head like a distant bell: _She what?_ "I...I don't understand." She gave a bemused smile. "This must be some kind of joke."

Pity flashed across the officer's face underneath his prim expression. "I wish it were, but it's not. Your wife has passed away."

Another thought sounded, louder this time: _She's gone._ "Oh," she said, her eyes glazing over.

The officer put his cap back on, and his partner followed suit. "I can see this must be a lot to process," he said. He handed a card to Handong. "Here's our contact details. We're here to talk if you want to discuss things further."

Handong nodded absently. "Okay. Thanks."

The officer nodded. "I'm so sorry," he said, before he and his partner left Handong standing frozen in the doorway.

What had just happened?

Handong hobbled to the couch and collapsed onto it.

This shouldn't be happening.

She took out her phone and dialled Gahyeon's number.

"Hello, this is Lee Gahyeon! I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep!"

A choked sob escaped Handong's throat. "Gahyeon, I'm here. I'm...I made your favourite dinner. Please come home to me." Then she began to cry. "Please."

_Gahyeon,_

_My love..._

_What am I supposed to do now you're gone?_


End file.
